Strange Days
by StarLight-Eyes00
Summary: It's Kagome's first year in college, and she meets Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku. There's an aura around the staff that doesn't feel to good. What are the teachers hiding?-InuKagSanMir- Ranting with change in the future


First Day.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha  
  
When you read the story, a few japanease words will have the () sign, look at the bottom of the chapter for the translations.  
  
A light breeze blew past Kagome as she looked up at the large building in front of her. She stood in awe. It was even bigger than she expected.  
  
She lifted up her large bags, and entered the building. She went to the dorms and looked for room number '314'. It was her first day in college, and saying that she was nervous was an understatement. She had no idea who her roommate was, and she was afraid that they wouldn't get along.  
  
She spotted her door, and knocked before entering. She pushed the door open slowly, and took a look at her new room. There were a few posters and pictures here and there. There was no doubt that her roommate had already gotten there already. The only question was, where was she now?  
  
As if on que, a man walked out of the kitchen, and smiled at Kagome.  
  
She had black hair that was tied into a short ponytail at the back of his head. He looked Kagome over, and gave her a grin.  
  
"Hi, I'm Kagome, are you my new roommate?" she asked.  
  
"No, Unfortunatly, it would've been delightful to share a room with you...all alone." He smirked mischeiviously. Kagome look horrified, and was about to slap him when someone beat her to it.  
  
"Hetai..." a girl muttered, and smiled at Kagome. She shot out her hand, and Kagome shook it cautiously. The girl had long black hair that was tied in a high ponytail.  
  
"Hi, I'm Sango, I'LL be your roommate." She said, and kicked the man again. "Ignore my friend Miroku."  
  
"I'm Kagome Higurashi." Kagome replied warily.  
  
Kagome's frown changed to a smile as she followed Sango into the kitchen. She was glad she saved up money all these years, she could finally pay for an expensive college. Her dorm room was huge!  
  
"Is it you're first year too?" Sango asked, and she stepped into the kitchen. Kagome nodded. Kagome looked around and saw a man sitting in a chair by the table.  
  
"This is Inuyasha. He's a first year, along with Miroku." Sango explained. "Their rooms are next to ours."  
  
Kagome gaped at Inuyasha. He had long silver hair that was the same size as hers. His eyes were golden, but the one thing that stood out the most to her was his ears. Two, incredibly kawaii dog ears. Right away she knew he was a hanyou.  
  
"I hope you don't mind, but I picked out my bed. I got the window bed." Sango said, shocking Kagome out of her thoughts. Kagome smiled and nodded.  
  
"I don't mind, I can't stand being under the window anyways." Kagome said, and Sango showed her to the bedroom.  
  
The bedroom was fairly small, only a bit bigger than the one back at Kagome's home. There were two beds, both with identical green bed sheets. One had a few stuffed animals on it, and posters were hanging all around it, while the other side was plain.  
  
Kagome dropped her bags on the bed, and fell into it. She sighed, and closed her eyes.  
  
"I'm so tired." Kagome complained. "I was up all night packing."  
  
Sango laughed. "I know what you mean. I only got two hours of sleep last night."  
  
"Oi, Sango!" Inuyasha called from the kitchen. "We're going to our place to get some sleep."  
  
"Hai, ja ne!" Sango called back before they shut the door.  
  
"So, you have a boyfriend?" Sango asked casually.  
  
Kagome frowned, and shook her head. "The last time I went out with a guy was in tenth grade."  
  
Sango laughed. "Not enough time on your hands?"  
  
"Hai, Unfortunatly. But hopefully college will be different. What about you? Do you have any boyfriends Sango?" Kagome replied, and rolled over onto her stomach, placing her head in her hands.  
  
"Nope, I never actually had a real boyfriend." Sango admitted with a slight blush.  
  
"Don't worry, you aren't missing out on much..." Kagome said, and hesitated for a moment. "What about that Inuyasha and Miroku? Do they have girlfriends?"  
  
Sango laughed. "Inuyasha no, but Miroku... He's a different story. He doesn't really have girlfriends, more like one night stands."  
  
Kagome laughed, "Thought so"  
  
They laid down for a while, in comfortable silence. Kagome finished unpacking her things, and decided she needed a tour of the school. Sango agreed, and they decided that they should call the others to join them, incase they got lost.  
  
A few minutes later, they were walking down the halls. Kagome got to know the others a little better. They were about to enter library, when Kagome felt a hand grab her arm.  
  
TRANSLATIONS  
  
-Hentai- pervert  
  
-Kawaii-cute  
  
-Hanyou- half demon  
  
-Oi- MALE way of saying "hey"  
  
-Hai- yes  
  
-Ja Ne- bye, until next time  
  
It's kinda short, but it's a prologue. The other chapters will be much longer.  
  
I would also like to recommend that you guys read my friend's story, it's pretty good. Her penname's Cascada, and they story's called "The Bully and The Boss". Here's the URL, hopefully FF.Net will let it pass.  
  
http:?storyid=1799197  
  
R&R  
  
Ja Ne! 


End file.
